Don't You Ever Forget
by NovasFlare
Summary: Red Has Been Up The Mountain For 6 Years, Just So He Could Get Away From The Guilt That's Been Following Him Ever Since He Fought Green. Yet, The Guilt Stays. Haunting Him. (Green Going Up The Mountain Cliché But Ay, Its Gon Be More Then That My Dear ;3) (Oh And There Shall Be Humor!)(Game-Verse Due To The Fact I Don't Read The Manga - ; *Gets Bricked*)
1. Chapter 1

**(AN:Hello There Everyone! How We Doin Today? Good? Good. This Is A Green Going Up The Mountain Cliche But Ay, Its My First Fanfic So I Decided To Go Off Of Something Simple. (I Might Even Do A AU, Those Are Fucking Awesome ewe) *Ahem* Now Then, Continue On With The Story, Peasant! (Also Please Bear With Me, My Intro's Kinda Suck At First owo;))**

**Warning:T For Language/Eventual Fluff**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon, Red Or Green, And All That Good Shit. :3**

A cold breeze danced and howled throughout the mountain air as snow fell delicately to the ground, making an wintery wonderland. _"More like a winter hell." _Red harshly thought as he stared out the cave's entrance and out onto the night. He looked down at the sleeping body on his lap and slowly petted its soft, yellow fur. Pikachu gave a soft, happy cry in response as it slept. A soft smiled etched onto his features. He looked over at the rest of his pokemon, that were either on snorlax's belly (Which he did always think that was dangerous due to the fact he might roll over and crush them.) or nestled nearby the fire that blazed and crackled amongst the cave while shadows danced on the walls.

Reds eyes landed on his venusaur and he automatically felt guilt. He looked down at his lap as his gaze softened and slightly teared up. Venusaur was getting sick due to the cold and snow. There wasn't enough sunlight for him to thrive on and little ol fire wasn't going to do the trick either. _"Im sorry Venusaur...I just... I can't go back down yet. No, I don't think I ever will."_ He often tortured himself, calling him a coward and how nobody wanted to see him. His gaze once again rested on Venusaur. "Im Sorry…" he whispered hoarsely, due to not talking to anyone in months, years even. Hell, he doesn't know anymore. His only purpose now is to stay with his pokemon and stay away from everyone in kanto. Kanto…_"Green…"_

_ Flashback. _

_Red bound up the steps to the champions room and stopped at the entrance that slightly arched upward. "Ready, Pikachu?" he asked and softly smiled as Pikachu looked up at him with a glint in his eyes. "Pika! Pika-Pi!" he called out happily and small sparks of electricity emitted from his cheeks. Red nodded and continued his march into the champions room. His final fight, everything that his mother has encouraged him to do, everything he has been working for, was going to be in this very room. But, his mother never told him that although dreams do come true, nightmares do too._

"_Yo, Red!" Greens happy and energetic voice rang out loudly throughout the room. A large smile decorated his face in triumph. He snickered and leaned against a pillar with a smirk. "What? Are you surprised? That I, the badass Green, and ladies man if i must say, is now the champion of Kanto? Hah! Well you shouldn't be. Because it was going to be like this ever since I got my pokemon." Red stared with wide eyes and gaped at him like a magikarp. He didnt want to face Green, knowing that he would win unlike their first battle. "Well? What are you waiting for? Lets get this show on the road!" he boasted as he sent out his first pokemon, Gyarados. Hesitantly, Red sent out his as well, which was his Lapras._

_The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Red barely had to speak a command while Green in frustration yelled out one. Finally, Green sent out his last pokemon. Eevee. Mentally, Red winced as he looked upon Greens face which had a mix of emotions. Anger, Confusion, Frustration, Sadness, And Betrayal. _

_Green felt betrayed by Red. _

He _was about to steal his title that he worked so hard to achieve for, _He _won over the favoritism of his own family, _He _was always praised and worshipped while his own grandfather actually forgot his own existence, his damn name even! "All you have to fucking do is just sit there quietly and do nothing, I get fucking scolded dammit if I talk too much!" hatred flowed through his veins and made it to where he couldn't even see straight._

_Red winced at Greens harsh words. What he spoke was true. And he felt the guilt rise as he looked intently at Green for a moment. The boy was always the first one to boast about something and everyone ignored him. Unless it was those stupid "fangirls" of all were just sluts trying to get into his pants though._

_Eevee chirped and wagged her tail while she looked over at Green who had his fists tightened and a scowl on his face. Her tail went down and stared at her opponent, Her tail once again wagging when she caught sight of Red. Red sighed and looked down at pikachu. He couldn't look at Green or Eevee anymore, the sight of him just broke his heart to bits and pieces. It was almost like his heart wasn't even there anymore._

"_Thunder." he murmured coldly and watched as pikachu absorbed electricity and lit up by a bright and almost blinding light. Eevee cried out in pain as the harsh lightning hit her body and racked it till it went limp when she hit floor. Green clenched his teeth and held back tears as he looked up at Red, who just stood there without a care in the world. "You...Are you happy now? You've stolen everything from me! This...this was the last thing I had...And you decided to fucking take it away from me too." Reds face still stayed the same, that poker face that Green always hated and despised. He wanted to wipe the floor with that stupid face of his and see how he felt about it._

_Guilt and shame racked Red's heart. He didn't feel the same anymore. He didn't want this dream to continue. He never even wanted this, not like this. It hurt him more than it hurt Green to seem him like this. "I __**Hate **__You." Green said with a glare and his voice filled with pain and hurt. He picked up Eevees small body and brushed past Red and stopped at the entrance, slightly looking over his shoulder. "...Are you happy now?" He repeated once more, seeing the back of Red's body slightly twitch. His steps filled the quiet and uncomfortable air once more until it was more like a soft thud._

_Crying. Crying was something Red wanted to do at that moment. And he did._

_Hot, wet tears streamed down his face as he looked at pikachu and muttered. "I never wanted it like this, Pikachu...I made a mistake." he said hoarsely and Pikachu looked up at him with sadness, slightly rubbing against his leg to comfort him._

_Red picked up pikachu, walking towards the room which held the container where his pokeballs would go. He could've ran for Green, telling him he doesn't want this stupid title anymore, that he just wants their friendship he already screwed it up and it wouldn't happen anyway now that things has changed for the worse._

_Red returned pikachu and placed his pokeballs into each crater, then slid his trainer card into a little slit. He watched the screen that rested above the container, it read "Congratulations! You're The New Champion!" Victory didn't feel good. It made him feel like shit. Instead, Red slid down and hugged his knees tightly to his chest and cried. Hard._

"_Green...Please...Im Sorry."_

_ End Of Flashback_

A tear escaped from Red's eye as he looked up at the ceiling in melancholy. The memory seemed fresh, and new, almost like it was yesterday. He cursed to himself and wiped the tear away before it fell from his face. He was no longer going to cry and pity himself. He brought upon himself and he was going to deal with it on his own, with exception of his pokemon of course.

Green was always on his mind nowadays, he wondered if he should call him. The obvious answer though was a hell no. Sure Red worried about Green a lot and his pokemon usually tried to at least try getting him to talk to Green but he always denied. Green wouldn't forgive him for what he did. And that was something he knew for sure.

Once again Red continued petting Pikachu and looking out of the cave entrance. The mountain...was the only place he can call home now. The snow welcomed him in a cold and harsh way. Not that he mind though. He always ignored it or glared at the snow that seemed to mock him. The ice that rested on the cave entrance always told him "you're stuck here because you fucked up." And that was okay with him, because he didn't care as much anymore.

Red had faded away and nobody was going to miss him or remember him. Thats how he wanted it to be.

But somewhere, in the back of his head, something kept nagging him, whispering:

_"Don't Forget Me...Please."_

**AN:Awww Shit Man, We Gettin Some Angst Up In Here :O **

***Ahem* Anyways, Instead Of Dwelling On Red For Each And Every Chapter We Gon Take Turns Between Red AND Green :D**

**(Whale Isnt That Fun? We Get Two Hormonal Teenagers! Yaaay!)**

**This Surprisingly Took Just A Day To Whip Up! (Isn't That Fucking Rad? Hell Yeah It Is!)**

**Please Review If You Like, That Would Be Awesome, Maybe Share It, Possibly Give Me Some Coca-I Mean Coke. Yes. Coke.**

**Now Then, Have A Nice Day! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Heya Guys! Back Once Again With A New Chapter! (My Apologies That I Took So Long! My Internet Has Been Down For A Bit And Its Up Again =w=;) Also Im Sorry About My Dialogue For Last Chapter! Thanks For Telling Me About That! And Thanks For The Favourites And Reviews!(Please Try To Mind My Grammar And Stuff ^~^;!)**

**Warning: T For Language/Eventual Fluff**

**I Do Not Own Red And Green Or The Pokemon Games For That Matter (If I Did Steven Would Be In Every Game, I Mean Hot Damn)**

Green gazed at the whirring ceiling fan in a daze, thinking about the past days. He looked at the clock on his nightstand with a groan and shoved his face into his pillow. Damn, he really didn't want to go to work today. Work has been...stressful on him. With the high expectations and what not. Including some of the bratty trainers he has to deal with, which isn't exactly his cup of tea mind you.

Shuffling out of bed, Green quietly did so to refrain from awaking his precious Eevee. In the dark he got into his signature khaki pants, which Leaf always said were ugly as hell but the fact was he didn't give a shit, a black jacket with the inside a snow white,along with a black shirt of course, and chocolate brown shoes.

Afterwards he did his normal, boring routine. Waking Eevee, making sure her coat was nice and brushed, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and practically just doing a simple routine.

As Green sat down at his dining table, which was barely anything at all, he sighed and stared out of the apartment window. He wouldn't admit it, but Green was...lonely. Nowadays all he had to talk was mostly Leaf and Daisy. Although, it still wasn't much. It was usually just "Oh how's life? Shitty? Great." the conversations didn't actually go like that but that's what they all sounded like to Green.

How was life not shitty? Shit apartment, shit people, shit grandfather. He snickered at the thought with harsh amusement. _"Yeah, come and say to my face that my life isn't shit." _He sighed once more and rubbed his temples. All of it gave him a headache.

Eevee yipped him out of his thoughts while wagging her tail impatiently, her eyes still, after all these years, shining with that fiery passion of hers.

"Fine, fine, i'm going. Calm down." he chuckled and ruffled her hair while picking her up in his arms and walking out. With his keys of course. As he walked out of the building that consisted of the apartments he was met with a somewhat pissed Leaf.

"What. The. Hell." she said with obvious anger. Her foot was tapping impatiently and her eyes were glaring at Green as if he was her prey. A smirk etched onto his face as he looked over at Leaf. "Hey babe, what's the matter?" he cooed playfully as he saw her anger blaze once more. "God dammit Green, don't 'babe' me! You know exactly what you did!" she yelled and stomped up to the boy who had his hands up in protest.

Inside, he laughed to himself at Leaf of how pissed off he can make her by one simple move."Calm down, my alarm clock didn't go off." he lied with a smooth voice. The thing was, he was also starting a habit of getting to the gym late every morning. It was causing quite a problem. Leaf scoffed "That's what you say every damn time, Green." she sighed "Just get your ass to the damn gym." Leaf shook her head with disappointment and shook a finger at him. "One of these days, Green, i'm going to kick your ass for not coming to the gym on time." she then proceeded to walk away with her arms crossed.

"Love ya too, Leaf!" he called back. Even though she always threatens she'll kick his ass, she never does. Leaf is just too soft for that. _"Green, 1, Leaf, 0"_ he thought in victory as he wasn't pummeled to death. His smile disappeared as she left. This too, was just like any other day. Once again his life is going to be as simple as ever.

He made his way to the gym while staring at the sky and seeing how many cloud shapes he could spot. "Heh, oh Leaf, you never amaze me nowadays." he chuckled too himself and thought with slight sadness_ "No one seems to amaze nowadays."_ As he walked into the gym he put on the best smug look he could and looked at all of his apprentices. "Well? What're you waiting for?" he questioned, acting angry. "Lets get this show on the road!"

The day at the gym was just like any other day. Him and his pokemon battled trainers, he trained his apprentices, he dealt with bratty kids, and most of all, paperwork was to be done by tomorrow. Just another boring,normal day like any other. Green hated it. He missed when he was a kid, traveling and helping his pokemon grow,especially when Eevee decides to act spoiled, but of course he'll never admit he loves to spoil her, and finally battling against his rival, Red.

_"Red..."_ his name sounded so familiar to him, yet in some way it didn' was like territory he once knew, but then he forgot what the area looked like, making it feel unknown to him but traces of his memory was still there.

Green clutched his bag and stared at the setting sun in winced as he stared at the horizon where orange and red met, making an explicit color reminded him of Red's fiery passion._"Where the hell are you now...?"_ For 6 years, Red has been gone. No, its more like...he vanished like a ghost. He left no traces of himself, only pictures remained now. Not many people remember him, except the people that truly knew him for who he was.

Plucking a cigarette from his pocket, he put it in his mouth and lit it with a sigh. _"I miss the quiet asshole...he was far more interesting than any of these shitty people."_ he thought harshly and looked down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He narrowed his eyes and sat on a bench nearby a lamp post. Green watched the scenery around him and took in every detail of it. The way the caterpies crawled along the trees without a care in the world, the way the sun said goodbye as it faded away, the way the breeze lightly touched his skin like a ghost and made a quiet howling sound.

Green's mind slowly drifted to Red and he began wondering about him, including his whereabouts. Every day after he worked at the gym he ended up thinking of Red. _"Why did he leave?"_ he would ask himself._ "Where is he now?"_ he would question. _"Will I ever even know?"_ he would sigh in agitation.

Green threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it before gradually opening the door to his apartment and walking in, Eevee following right behind him before sniffing the cigarettes remains and grimacing from the horrible odor it gave off.

For once, Green actually took in the apartments looks. Its odor wasn't that bad,surprisingly. It smelled slightly of paint, which he didn't really knew why. His couch was a crimson red, and it looked like it was falling apart, but somehow, he still couldn't bring himself to throw it away. "It's a perfectly good couch." he would reassure himself or Leaf when she yelled at him that the couch was shit. The TV wasn't fancy. Just some flat screen TV that wasn't very large, not that he cared though. The kitchen was somewhat clean, even though it had stains on the cabinets and the light in it slightly flickered here and there.

"My apartment isn't that bad…" Green said outloud. In response, the light in the kitchen gave out with a buzz. He sighed with agitation. "I spoke too soon." he reminded himself to get that checked out, it was the 3rd time this month.

Groaning, he sat at his office chair and put on his reading glasses, beginning to sign some of the papers and reading over them to make sure everything was in order.

Not long after, he decided to take a lazy break. Heaving Eevee up onto his lap, he played with her large ears that were way too big for her head.

She happily yipped at Green. "Bwee!" he chuckled and patted her soft head and pondered for a moment. "Eves, do you like our boring as hell life?" of course, he didn't really expect her to answer.

"I may sound like a old man, but back when I was a kid it was so much more fun. I mean I even had girls!" he laughed, remembering all those times he had girls flirting with him or him flirting with girls and proceeded to twirl around in the office chair. "But I've matured from then, which is good too-" the phone interrupted him, which he thought was pretty damn rude personally, and rang obnoxiously throughout the apartment.

Rolling his eyes, he picked up the phone and as best as he could, politely answered with, "Hello? This is Green Oak speaking, how may I help you?" A slightly gruff voice and sounded old with age answered back "Its Me, Green." Green's eyes slightly widened, never has his grandfather called him, over all really talked to him.

Green narrowed his eyes once more and crossed his arms. "So, after all this time you finally decide to call. I really feel the love, gramps." he harshly spoke with heavy sarcasm. At the other end, his grandfather sighed. "Green, look, I'm sorry that I haven't had time to contact you-"

"Haven't had time?!" Green interrupted him and yelled. "Its been 5 god damn years since you have talked to me! Fucking 5 dammit!" Eevee's ears suddenly went down at her trainers harsh yelling and she jumped off his lap gracefully with her tail down. "I'm surprised you even remembered my name! Good for you dammit! I even fucking wet myself!" anger overwhelmed him and wet hot tears threatened to fall from his now cold emerald then slammed his fist on the table. "Green calm down, please." Professor Oak pleaded guiltily and desperately. "No! I will not calm the fuck down!" wiping his eyes, he tried to keep his voice steady and calm.

"Do you know how bad it feels? That your own grandfather forgot about your damn name and favored your best friend instead of you?" he questioned, only being met with silence. "Its fucking shitty." Green heard a sigh and rolled his eyes once more. His grandfather didn't even care, he bet. He awaited the obvious apologies from the old man but they never came, instead he replied with; "Green, I know I have been a horrible grandfather, alright? Can't you just listen to me?"

Scoffing, Green sat down and glared at outside the window "No, Im tired of you. You had your damn chance to talk to me, gramps. Its over." he said with no remorse. "Dont call again, Jackass." and with that, Green hanged up on his grandfather and curled up in a ball on the chair.

He weeped. Green Oak weeped as he hugged his knees tight to his chest and cursed his grandfather. "Damn him...damn him!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Go to hell, old man...I never even loved you anyways."

Eevee slowly padded beside the door, her eyes full of worry and her tail and ears drooped slightly in pity for her trainer that was currently having a break down. "..Bwe?" her quiet yip caused Green to look up with puffy, red eyes. He wiped his eyes and spread his arms, in which Eevee jumped into them and he held her tight.

"Im sorry, that was...pathetic of me." she nuzzled against Green, trying to give him the best comfort she could offer as a meer pokemon. "Stupid gramps, he shouldn't have even called." he grumbled with bitterly. In the back of his mind something told him it was important. Something he needed to know. Yet, he didn't care right now, no, he doubt he would ever even care.

Today wasn't simple. It was more like depressing, in which Green hated. He hated this day, he especially hated his very shitty grandfather and very shitty life.

-**AN:WOOO DONE! So Proud Of This Chapter /;w;/ I Made It Long And Tried Not To Keep Green OOC (I Think I Did Good, Right? Yeaaah, I Totally Did Good.) Anyways, Next Up Vill Be Red :D I'll Try To Get It Uploaded As Soon As Possible! Thanks For Reading And Thanks For Having The Patience Of A Saint! XD**


End file.
